Naruto oneshots
by diesanotgoodfang
Summary: A book where I will put all of my oneshots, and omakes from my discord server. Events written there are not meant to be taken seriously. Warning: omakes are from 100 words while oneshots at last three tousands.
1. Omake 1

-Omake by MRT: Kushina's biggest shock-

Uzumaki Kushina was bored. And it was never a good sign. Sure, had beated "The Great Uchiha Prodigy", Fugaku but he was weak, at last in her books. The girl smiled randomly as an trough came to her. She'll piss out Kyūbi! Kushina closed her eyes and her mind's representation opened it's eyes. Kushina looked at the wheel where the demon was almost always chained, but to her shock... "AGH! MORE!" Kushina paled and did the unthinkable, she had fainted in her mind. The Kyūbi turned towards her downed form. "... I knew I should have used privacy seals..." But hey! At last her jailor knew she was female unlike Mito!


	2. Omake 2

**-Omake to Her's, only Her's by Inzumi-**

Minato Namikaze was supposed to be a seal-master who's on level of great Hashirama Senju, but in truth he made a lot of stupid mistakes when he was learning the art.

His first mistake was making a too thin line on explosive-tag, which detonated it in his hand.

Second, well, that's a long story.

"- and then put your chakra into it." Finished Uzumaki Kushina, future secred wife of the future Yondaime. The blond nooded at attempted to skip all parts of het explanation to reinforce the Kyubi's seal. "**Shoka [1]!" **

_Kushina's seal_

Both youngsters appeared in front of the demon's prision. But it was openec and the demon was looking at them like a predator at it's prey. "Minato-kun~. Why is the Kyūbi free~?" Sudently both Kushina and Kyūbi were looking at Minato with murderous intentions, ready to kill him.

And situations like this one, teached Minato how to properly seal... but he will never forget that ass-kicking he recived from them.


	3. Omake 3

**-Omake by Malefic76, let his soul be at peace-**

Mito Uzumaki never knew what it meant to "reach a limit of your abilities". She often went against her husband's wishes, only to make a lot of stupid mistakes. Now the Uzumaki woman tried to summon a legendary beast, Nokami {1} to their world. Why would she do that? Not many people knew, but in truth most of the members of Uzumaki Clan tried to recreate magic.

Most sane and intelligent members of other clans used this to distance themselves from Uzushio's insane population. Well, most but Senju. The cousin clan tried to learn why their relatives tried such a crazy act but didn't question their cousins sanity. Now Mito made a final step in recreating magic! "Finally! Dad's gonna be proud of me!" She yelled as the seal was ready.

Mito started to make handseals to activate it, and it worked. Before Mito could explode in happines she fainted.

_Unknown location_Mito opened her eyes, what proved to be mistake! In front of her stood a Cerberus. Yet, Mito and the whole Uzumaki Clan was known for it's... unique mentality. "YOHO! I DID IT!" She cried out only to realise. "... so, you're going with me?"

_interlude_

After that day Mito was always accompanied by her new pet. When she was asked what it was she would reply that it was ony a dog. But some people knew the truth. And they take it to grave. Belive it!

{1} - Name of Malefic76's first dog.


	4. Kasaiverse Drafts 1

Draft collection 1, Kasaiverse

I

Kasai Kurama was a girl renowned for her beauty.

Well, not in Konoha.

Due to her being a hanyou, a kitsune hanyou to be specific, most of villagers were scared of her.

Actually every civilian. All but one...

"Gimme yuh tals!"

Kasai smiled, Hikari was her favourite orphan.

Belive it!

II

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage of Konohagakure no Sato looked at his adoptive grandson, er granddaughter.

"So, you want to tell me that when Shinigami-sama sealed the Kyūbi into you, your parents made a deal which made you a new Kyūbi?"

Kasai smiled and nooded.

Hiruzen sighed. "And you also want me to reveal your gender to Hinata? Why to her?" The smile on Kasai's face made Hiruzen gasp, he unleashed a monster didn't he?

"Well, she's a real beauty. She's cute. I would really like to see her cute innocent face to turn into a image of lust and pleasure-"

Hiruzen stopped listening to her after that. For what sins he had to listen to her?

III

Danzo was prepared for every occasion and every situation.

But even he couldn't suspect Naruto Uzumaki of being a girl.

Sure, the 'boy' always was a little girly but some of the boys at that age acted girly.

Now, he had to create a new plan. A plan which would prove his genius!

He would become a hokage!

Shimura Danzo, godaime hokage of Konoha!

Yes... but now, he needed to sleep.

Stupid age...

IV

Inuzuka Clan was beloved to... spend nights with thier dogs to become more canine like.

But in reality it was a rumor started by civilians wanting those freaks of nature gone.

In truth, two hundred years ago the clan was part of a much bigger clan called Naō.

Naō clan was actually a ancestor of not only Inuzuka but also Nara and Abarume clans.

The clan, before it's fall was lead by Hideyoshi Naō, the mad leader.

The madman was proved to contact with demons by which a rebellion against him has been started.

The future members of the new clans won.

But killed most of their former clansmen, after that the newly made Nara clan took all of the shadow manipulation scrolls and left for fire country, together with Abarume clan, yet without their bugs yet.

The rest of former Naō clan needed a new goal and speciality so no-one would connect them with Naō clan.

Who would guess that demons would make a deal in which they wouldn't gain too much...

V

Ino Yamanaka knew that she made a mistake, I mean come on! Entering a demon's den was never a good thing!

Ino walked around her terror grew every second, it was almost if someone... was watching her. Suddenly she stopped as she saw a beautiful gem.

Ignoring her ninja training she ran to it and started to touch it like a girl who got a new dress.

Then everything changed.

Ino let out a shriek as purple fire started to surround her body.

After few seconds the fire disappeared leaving Ino with the game now being a ring on her finger.

Her eyes opened and red glow left them.

Lilith smirked in her new body, humans were stupid.

-_-

**And those were drafts from an old story of mine, 'How right they were'.**

**All of those drafts were taken from unused ideas for some of events in that timeline.**

**Kasaiverse will have a special note on my profile in the future.**


End file.
